


Private/Public

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Prompt:“We’re in public, you know.”
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 11





	Private/Public

“Snafu!” 

“What?” Snafu shrugged, and rolled his hips against Eugene’s. 

“We’re in public, you know.” 

“This is our backyard, that ain’t public,” Snafu replied. “Only folks who can see what we’re doin’ is the kids, and they don’t give a fuck.” 

The cats and the dog, true to Snafu’s word, weren’t even looking over at them, but were lounging together in a nearby patch of sun. 

“If someone is nearby-” 

“We have a fence,” Snafu said patiently. “And if they start peeking over the top of it, I’ll go have a few words with them and remind them what privacy and private property are.” 

He accompanied his words with another roll of his hips and a smile. 

“And if someone happens to hear us, and comes over to investigate?” 

Snafu leaned down to kiss him, and murmured right by his ear. “Nearest neighbor is a ways away from us. Only folks close would be those drivin’ by. How loud you plannin’ on being?” 

“You want me quiet?” 

“On the contrary,” Snafu replied. “Let the whole damn county hear and come see if they want to. We know how to put on a show.” 

“Merriell!” 

“Good practice,” Snafu grinned. “But louder next time.” 

Eugene could only laugh. “What if I don’t want the whole county watchin’?” 

“Suppose I could settle for just us. Our usual private show,” Snafu chuckled, and rolled off of him. 

“The hell you going then?” 

“Have a little bit of patience,” Snafu chided teasingly. “Gonna make it special for you.” 

“And how do you figure that?” Eugene asked. They’d been gardening and were both covered in dirt and mud, just generally an absolute mess. It was worth it, the garden would look amazing once everything began to grow and bloom, but the dirt caked in his hair and under his fingernails made him want a bath as much as he wanted Snafu. 

“Just you watch.” 

Eugene leaned back on his arms and did as he was told. 

In front of him, standing at the back of the house, Snafu had grabbed the garden hose and stripped off his shirt. 

“How the hell did you get dirt on your undershirt? You had almost all those damn buttons done up,” Eugene smirked, pointing to a patch of dirt on the white cotton. 

Snafu shrugged, and yanked off the undershirt, tossing it to Eugene with a grin. 

“I like the show so far,” Eugene said. “This it though? As much as I love watching you strip for me-”

“Impatient!” Snafu said, shaking his head. “You’ll see.” 

He turned on the hose, then turned it on himself, and if Eugene had to pinpoint an exact moment his brain short-circuited and he stopped caring about anyone hearing or seeing them, it was that one. 

He was on his feet before he’d even thought about it, moving to join Snafu, who put a hand out to keep him back. 

“Show ain’t over yet! Sit your ass back down; I’ll say when you can get up on stage with me,” Snafu scolded playfully, waving him back to the grass. 

But if it was difficult to stay sat before, it only got harder (as did other things) as Snafu continued. 

The trousers were next, after Snafu had paused to fussily kick off and swear at his work boots. 

“I had a rhythm going!” 

“It’s still there,” Eugene soothed.

And it was, once the boots and Snafu’s socks were tossed aside, the trousers on top of them, and his boxers last. 

It was an absolute sight; Snafu with water from the hose running down his body, on his knees spread just a touch, so he could lean back on his haunches while he toyed with his hard cock. 

Eugene swallowed hard. “Please?” 

Snafu shook his head and licked his lips as he retrieved a small container of Vaseline from his discarded trouser pocket. “Not yet. I’ll tell ya when.” 

He wanted to beg, plead, as he watched Snafu slick the lube over his cock and work himself in earnest, moaning and whining as loud as anything. Snafu’s eyes had fallen shut, and the sun had dried the water on his skin leaving him glowing, and Eugene could swear he felt his mouth literally watering. 

It was only another moment or two of it before Snafu paused, then stopped entirely and broke into giggles. 

“Get over here. Can’t bear watchin’ you like that.” 

He didn’t even bother to stand, crawling instead until he was in front of Snafu, reaching out for him…

But the warm water of the hose was what met him instead of Snafu’s arms. 

“What the fuck?” Eugene spat, but there was no actual anger in it. It was refreshing, as was Snafu’s smirk. 

“I just got myself all cleaned up! Did you really think I wasn’t gonna get you clean too, before I get you filthy again?” 

He moaned as Snafu helped him strip and ran the hose over him, resisting the urge to grab Snafu’s hands and press kisses to them, even though that was all he wanted to do. He wanted to kiss him everywhere, to mark him as his on everything single area of skin, to make Snafu groan so loudly and so happily that the neighbors might damn well hear, and they should be so lucky for the privilege. 

Instead, he let Snafu’s hands work, until his clothes had joined Snafu’s and been tossed away from them across the lawn, and his own cock was slick with lube. Snafu’s hands moved to his ass, but only for a moment before he suddenly got up and ran into the house. 

Eugene didn’t know exactly how disappointed he looked, but he got an idea as Snafu walked back out with a blanket and cackled. 

“My poor man, look at that face! Did you think I wasn’t comin’ back?” 

He didn’t dignify it was a response beyond kissing Snafu on whatever bare skin he could reach as Snafu laid out the blanket on the lawn. 

“I just didn’t want you to be uncomfortable! I shoulda told you what I was doing; I wish you could have seen your face. Saddest thing in the world.” 

“So make it happy again,” Eugene murmured. The teasing was fun, but he was done with it now. “I want you in me, just hurry up and get in me, please, please-” 

Snafu kissed him hard on the mouth, warm and sweet. “Haven’t even gotten you ready yet. You’re gonna have to be a little more patient, sweetheart.” 

He let Snafu know exactly how unfair and difficult that was, whining and begging as Snafu grabbed the Vaseline again, then slipped a few fingers gently into him. It was good, but it wasn’t enough, and he’d never wanted more so badly as he did right then. Sid, his parents, and Jesus himself could have walked into their backyard and he wouldn’t have stopped, and he hoped Snafu wouldn’t either. 

Blessedly, there was no need to worry of that, as it was just them aside from the sleeping animals still enjoying their patch of sun, and not a one even twitched an ear as Eugene let himself be even louder.

“God fuckin’ thank you how much fuckin’ longer were you gonna make me wait-” 

Snafu interrupted him with a giggle, his cock still only part-ways inside of Eugene. 

“Don’t laugh, fuck me!” 

“I can do both,” Snafu reassured him, and slammed the rest of the way inside of him, not so hard as to hurt but hard enough Eugene saw stars in the best way. 

He let his head loll back and was grateful for the blanket then as Snafu fucked him slowly. It was like a dream, the sun warm on his skin, the blanket soft underneath him, and the perfect fulfillment of Snafu’s cock inside of him with Snafu’s lips on his. 

“What happened to bein’ loud?” Snafu teased. 

“I can be loud,” Eugene moaned as he wrapped his legs around Snafu. 

“That so? Pretty tame right now. Thought you were gonna make it so we’d have to be worried about the folks drivin’ by out front hearin’ us.” 

He let himself moan more, slightly louder, plenty loud he thought all things considered. 

But Snafu had clearly taken it as a challenge now. 

“You know no one can hear that. And I know from experience you can be louder.” 

Snafu flipped him over, still inside, an act fairly acrobatic considering that they’d already spent a good part of the day crawling around the garden. It left him in Snafu’s lap, with Snafu leaned back on his hands. 

He didn’t need Snafu to say exactly what he wanted Eugene to do now, it was evident in his hungry gaze, and he was rewarded with Snafu’s happy moans and mutters as he fucked himself on Snafu’s cock. 

Snafu knew him well, and knew he couldn’t be quiet no matter how hard he might try while they were like this. There was something about the control of it, the lackadaisical way Snafu gave himself up to it, to letting Eugene fuck himself as hard and as fast as he wanted, a stream of moans, groans, and mutters that rapidly turned into happy nonsense falling from his mouth. 

A honk from the roadside at the front of the house made them both jump, and Snafu cackle yet again. 

“Okay, you did it. Think someone noticed.” 

“Or just nearly drove off the road,” Eugene said. He wasn’t ready for it to end, even as it grew harder to fight off his orgasm. He wanted to stay in that moment, in the soft sun with Snafu warm in and on him, no one to disturb them. It was too perfect to end. 

But Snafu carefully shifted them again so Eugene was back on his back, and he could fully thrust deep into him, hitting every spot just the way Eugene liked. 

It wasn’t long after that, and he let his eyes roll back, white-hot pleasure taking over so his mind blanked out as he came onto his and Snafu’s stomachs. 

His cock was still pulsating as he felt Snafu cum inside of him, biting ever so gently on his shoulder as he did, moaning Eugene’s name. His dark eyelashes fluttered, and Eugene could see just a few drops of yet-to-dry-water hanging on them as Snafu came back to himself and looked up at him. 

They were too deep in the moment of happiness and closeness to say anything, reduced to soft giggles and touches as Snafu slipped out of him and they snuggled on the blanket. Eventually, they would have to clean up. Eventually, they would have to go inside, and let the rest of the day and night progress. 

But for now the dream moment still continued, the haze of the day’s heat settling over them as they rested in each other’s arms. 

And for all Eugene cared, the entire county could be looking over their fence at them right now. What a privilege to witness such love. 


End file.
